Various forms of skyline log skidding carriages have been heretofore provided. While some of these previous carriages have been provided with automatic locks for releasably locking the carriage in the desired lowermost position thereof along the associated skyline, most lock equipped carriages are subject to mechanical failures and/or are extremely heavy, complicated and expensive.
Although the logging carriage disclosed in my above-noted co-pending application comprises a mechanically simplified and lighter weight form of logging carriage and the carriage of the instant invention includes many of the structural features of the carriage disclosed in my co-pending application, the logging carriage of the instant invention is constructed in a manner to offer smoother and more reliable operation and is not dependent upon critical adjustments, in any way, for full and complete satisfactory operation.
In addition to the logging carriage disclosed in my above co-pending application, examples of other previously known forms of logging carriages including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 982,737, 1,543,473, 1,725,325, 2,649,209, 2,790,561, 3,844,419 and 3,948,398.